


Sunsets

by RedQwyll



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Gen, How do I use AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQwyll/pseuds/RedQwyll
Summary: A look into a random day of Naruto's two-year training trip with Jiraiya. [DoS Recursive Fic] [Treat]





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voldecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/gifts).



Naruto sat cross-legged atop a damp rock, in the middle of a rushing river. Three hops away, the river plummetted into a terrifying thousand-foot-tall drop. The waterfall fed into the stream below, where the four picnickers remained unaware of the Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja meditating above them.

Oh, and the hundred-ninety pound hermit spying on them.

“Hey, Pervy Sage.”

“Not now, Naruto. You’re supposed to be meditating.” A giggle. “And I’m busy doing research.” Another throatier giggle. “And _what research_ it is.”

“But all you ever do is research that stupid book of yours!” Naruto complained. “You’re just using it as an excuse to peek on people!”

“I don’t peek on _people_ , brat; I peek on _women_ ,” Jiraiya corrected. “There’s a difference.”

“It's the same thing!”

“What can I say?” Jiraiya giggled once more, a grin splitting his face. “Imitation is the best form of flattery, and I am _flattered_ by what I see!”

“You probably just need to spy on them because you’ve never come up with anything original, Pervy Sage!”

“Oh ho! You want original, do you?” Jiraiya asked. His fingers flew threw a flurry of seals before he slammed one palm down, where black ink snaked underneath Naruto.

"Hey, what-” The ink ran up his figure. “ _Hey_! I can’t move!”

“That’s the idea! Maybe that’ll help you concentrate!”

“Get back here!”

But Jiraiya was already gone, hidden behind another vantage point to continue his antics.

“Pervy Sage!”  

* * *

The large Sannin nursed a half-eaten protein bar in his hand, watching the river trickle by in front of him, reflecting the evening sky above. The hyperactive blond was seated beside him, his hour-long meditation aided by negative, physical reinforcement-

“Pervy Sage, I’m-”

 _Whack!_  

A moment of silence.

“Can we do something else?” _Whack_ . “I’ve been doing this _forever_!”

Naruto dropped onto his back, the picture of exhaustion. His jumpsuit laid discarded at one side, soaked from his earlier swim.

“Teach me a jutsu!”

The Sannin bit his lip. Training Naruto took _patience_. He respected his teammates for having put up with the blonde ball of energy for so long.

“Alright! Tell you what, Naruto!” Jiraya said, tossing the last of his protein bar into his mouth. “How about I tell you a story?” Naruto’s head perks up in interest. “Actually, I’ll play it out with you! Like a game!”

“A game? Naruto asks, shooting up onto his bum.

“Yes, a ninja game!”

“Oh, oh, oh! Is it like ninja tag? Or ninja chess? Like the game Shikako taught us?”

“Uhh, well…” Jiraiya paused. “I don’t know what ninja chess is _exactly_ , but no! This isn’t either of those! This is better! Alright, now, you’re going to be Hokage-”

“Alright!” Naruto cheered, jumping into the air. “I’m the Hokage!”

“I’m not finished!” Jiraiya said. “Now, you will be Hokage-” Naruto cheered and leapt again, and the Sannin sighed. “-and I will be the evil Yaraiji, trying to destroy the Leaf Village for standing in the way of world conquest!”

“Bring it on, you villain!” Naruto said, pointing a challenging finger at his sensei.

“Hah! But you have to catch me first before I destroy the village you love!” Jiraiya announced, fleeing into the forest. Naruto gave chase, four shadow clones popping into existence behind him, all in equal sprint.

* * *

The setting sun cast a warm glow on the two ninjas, still dashing about the treetops. Jiraiya destroyed a shadow clone mid-leap, dispelling it before its ambush succeeded. He landed on a branch with another shadow clone and shoulder-slammed it into the wall, driving his arm through it like smoke. He then dropped from his perch, his sandals taking out another clone as they met the ground, bringing him face-to-face with another pair of blonds.

“Is this all you’ve got? The Leaf Village is mine!”

“That’s what you think!” the one on the left announced.

Another blond jumped at him from behind, attempting to wrap _something_ around him, but he dispelled it before it got close. He heard the familiar sound of swirling, condensed chakra, and turned to see a Naruto barrelling toward him with a right hook. No Rasengan. A step back and the right swing missed - though Jiraiya already saw through Naruto’s ploy.

They were _all_ clones. The original was hiding in the canopy above him, waiting for the opportune moment - and just think about _that_ for a moment - to strike. But Jiraiya played along, moving at high-chunin speed as he sidestepped a leg strike and swept the clone’s feet from under it, dispelling it with a stomp.

As he did so, the remaining one clone charged at him with a fully-formed Rasengan, a single-handed endeavour Naruto had struggled with before they’d left on this trip. Jiraiya again stepped to the side, gripping the wrist holding the deadly A-rank jutsu and directing it downwards to the floor. The reflected concussive force dispelled the clone immediately, though it exposed Jiraiya’s back exactly where he wanted it.

A small form dropped down onto him, his momentum (well, for the purposes of their game) knocking Jiraiya onto the floor. The real Naruto transitioned into a roll, bleeding his speed and ending up in a crouch in front of the downed villain, Yaraiji.

“Give up, Yaraiji!” Naruto pointed. “I’ve beaten you! Just accept surrender and we can live in peace!”

“Never!” Yaraiji protested. “As long as I am cursed to live in this world of hatred, there can be no peace!”

“No! I will break this curse of hatred!” Naruto declared.

Jiraiya’s eyes softened in affection. _And if it truly existed in this world, then…_

“I will find peace!” Naruto declared.

Jiraiya picked himself up, and the two of them broke into laughter. One, in joy and fun; the other, in fondness and pride. 

“Well, I take it you enjoyed the game.” Jiraiya grinned, dusting his hands off. Naruto’s smile was all the answer he needed. 

“Hey, Pervy Sage? What happens in the rest of the story?”

Jiraiya chuckled.  _I’ve never come up with anything original, huh?_

“Well…” 

A weathered, brown book exchanged hands.

“Why don’t you find out?”


End file.
